my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Track Stars
Track Stars is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth season episodes, four learning segments and two songs. The DVD was released in the UK and Arabic as Tales From The Tracks. The DVD was released under the title, Stories From the Tracks for Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish and Danish audiences, Stories by Rails for Romanian audiences, Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 for Spanish audiences and Thomas Did It for Czech audiences. DescriptionEdit USEdit The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! UKEdit 2005Edit Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This complimentary DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! 2006/2008Edit Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! FinnishEdit Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. On this DVD, you'll see when James gets a new coat, which makes him so proud that he forgets one of his jobs. Gordon gets a very important special: He is going to take Sodor's new mayor on a special trip ﻿round the Island. Come and look! EpisodesEdit UK/USEdit #Thomas Gets it Right * - A large storm leaves a lot of special jobs for the engines to do. They all boast about who'll go the fastest and make the most journeys. When Thomas is given the job of transporting eggs across the island, he is disappointed to learn that he must be careful and go extra slowly. #Emily's New Route ** - The Fat Controller announces some new routes for the summer. Emily is glad that she's given the flour mill run instead of the scary Black Loch run. When the troublesome trucks make Emily late, the Fat Controller sends Emily back to Black Loch. Emily is unhappy, but all is not as expected. #Percy's Big Mistake * - When Percy hears the Fat Controller use the words 'Percy' and 'scrap' he fears the worst and runs away. When Percy is found, he learns that the truth is nothing of the sort and promises to never jump to conclusions again. #As Good as Gordon * - Gordon is taking the new Mayor of Sodor on a tour of the island, so Emily is given the job of pulling Gordon's express. Gordon always crosses the island "twice by tea-time" and Emily is desperate to prove she can to do the same. #James Gets a New Coat * - James gets a new coat and feels so special that he ignores an important job so he can look at his reflection. Eventually, he's given an extra messy job to make up for it. After that he doesn't look so special. #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** - Thomas doesn't listen when Emily tells him to get his snowplough fitted and pays the price when he gets snowed in. (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) FinlandEdit #Thomas, Emily and the Snow Plow #Thomas Does the Right Thing #Percy's Mistake #Emily's New Route #James' New Color #As Good as Gordon DenmarkEdit #Thomas Takes it Gently #Emily's New Route #Just as Good as Gordon #James Gets a Makeover #Percy's Big Mistake #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough NorwayEdit #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Gets It Right #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets Painted #As Good as Gordon SwedenEdit #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Makes It in the End #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon RomeEdit #Thomas Sets the Record Straight #Emily's New Route #Percy's Big Mistake #As Good as Gordon #James Has a New Paint #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough SpanishEdit #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Gets It Right #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon CzechEdit #Thomas Did It #Emily's New Joint #Percy's Big Mistake #As Good as Gordon #James Got a New Coat #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Learning SegmentsEdit #Guess the Engine - James #Helping One Another #Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? #Truck Trouble SongsEdit #Emily #Engine Rollcall Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *James' Colors of Sodor *Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures *Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' *Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom *Character Gallery *Hit Extras: **Fraggle Rock: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe Sing Along from the DVD "Dance Your Cares Away" **Toddworld: Shall We Dance? **Roary the Race Car: Roary Sees Red (2009 Lionsgate Re-release only) UKEdit *Interactive Puzzle DVD Game TriviaEdit *The book released to promote Track Stars included a prototype cover, which Percy was not on, and a different description hinting the focus would not only be on just Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James, but Gordon and Henry as well. *A complimentary copy of Tales from the Tracks, with a different cover and no bonus features, was given to anyone who attended the Thomas and Friends 60th anniversary party in Hatfield House, Hertfordshire, United Kingdom in 2005. *In the 2006 UK episode selections, instrumental music from Thomas Gets it Right when the engines head off to do their jobs is heard. *On the Norwegian DVD, James Gets a New Coat is renamed "James Gets Painted". *Track Stars was the last independent US home video release from HiT Entertainment; so all future releases would be distributed by other companies (starting with 20th Century Fox on Tales from the Tracks). *A second Spanish version of this DVD was released by 20th Century Fox, but the DVD only included Spanish audio track and it had no menus. *In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games section, the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras are removed for unknown reasons. *In the Character Gallery, a snapshot of Percy at Tidmouth Sheds from Thomas and the Magic Railroad is used. *Unlike other DVD's that have episodes from other shows featured in the HiT Extras this is the only DVD where the HiT Extra is basically a Sing Along bonus feature from another DVD. *In the Read along section, Instrumental music from the episodes from actual DVD are heard. GoofsEdit *In the fun and games menu, Percy's wheels are not moving and his buffer housings are black instead of red. *In the game "James' Colors of Sodor" game, here are a few things that happen. **In Level 1, James states that Wilbert is purple. This is not true as Wilbert is actually blue and never appeared in the television series. **In Level 2, James mispronounces Farmer McColl as "Farmer McCool". **In Level 3, Gordon and Emily are missing their tenders. *In the game "Thomas' A-maze-ing Adventures", the narrator says that Thomas fire up his boilers, but Thomas always has only one boiler to begin with. *The 2009 Lionsgate release doesn't list the episodes on the back cover and the disc is the same as the 2005/2006 release. *Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. *In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment re-release's after going to the DVD menu on HiT Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to the Fun and Games menu for unknown reasons. *In the Universal Home Entertainment re-release, the program plays when you select Menu in the Character Gallery. DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *5 Adventurous DVDs *Triple Pack *The Ultimate Collection USEdit *Steam Engine Stories *Train Loads of Stories ArabicEdit *Whistle Express Collection! Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS